


car

by mossysnakes



Series: this time next year [1]
Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossysnakes/pseuds/mossysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman had been timing the stalls, and they were indeed exactly twenty-eight minutes apart, without fail. Lucky for them, the town was so small they rarely needed more time than that to get to where they needed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	car

**Author's Note:**

> Finally going to post this little series I did a few months back. Norman and Neil are 17 and have been together for a year or so.  
> some art to go with  
> http://mossysnakes.tumblr.com/post/32723107146/drawing-headcanons-and-or-fanfiction-this-is-for

Upon first appraisal, the right side of the body was lower to the ground than the left, its bumper had been given three separate repairs (none of which were noticeably working) for three separate accidents, and they were told that it stalled every twenty-eight minutes, without fail. Neil was immediately head-over-heals for it, and that was all that really mattered - that and the fact that when it arrived barely-moving in the driveway that afternoon, Mitch could hardly keep his mechanic hands off of it. Neil immediately sat on the sidelines and watched without blinking everything that Mitch did to it. Norman had observed the scene quietly, gone inside to get some sandwiches, sat beside Neil, opened his laptop, and shown him cat videos every now and again to give his eyes a rest. When he'd mentioned a seven fifteen showing of Slayers, a movie Neil hadn't been to see yet and that Norman had been wanting to take him to, he recieved a simple 'I'll drive' in reply, and looked to see that Neil's eyes were still quite fixed on his car, and chuckled. When, at five fifty-four, Mitch deemed the small ten-year-old sportscar suitable for roadhogging, Neil grabbed Norman by the hand, threw him into the passenger seat, on his way around to the driver's seat yelled;

"Be back later sometime maybe don't wait up leave the door unlocked 'kay thanks a billion kisses bye!" back at Mitch, and sped off without noticing that a piece of the now four-times-repaired bumper had fallen off.  
After a few rounds around town by variously legal ways of maneuvering, Neil's new ride stalled precociously in front of the cinema, and he just sat there smiling for a while, and then looked at Norman and smiled, and asked excitedly;

"Wanna go around again?" Norman didn't even really want to see the movie again in favour of seeing Neil so ridiculously engrossed in the driving of his new car, so he put his feet on the dashboard, pulled out a bag of M&M's, and told Neil to drive. After another two stalls, Neil started off down the road that lead out of town, but it was only after they'd passed the big 'Welcome to Blithe Hollow' sign that Norman began to really worry.

"Hey Neil, uh, there aren't any other towns for a while, you know...."

"Don't worry, Norman, we're going somewhere in particular. Almost there.'' Neil's contentedness filled the car and Norman couldn't keep down a smile.

"'Kay." A minute later they were turning onto a winding, uphill dirt road, and Norman was beginning to feel very much that it was just the two of them alone out there, and by the time the car had reached the top of the incline and he saw the shop lights and street lamps below, his heart was pounding, and he was beginning to be nervous, even though he knew for a certainty that he shouldn't have been. Neil drove up to the line of undergrowth, and Norman could see from the flattened grass that this was a frequently-used parking space. Neil turned off the car himself for the first time since they had driven out, and gave a great, satisfied sigh, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Mitch told me about this place; him and his boyfriend come here every week, sort of as a date. Hah, though maybe you would have been better off not knowing that. Sorry." He reclined his seat and laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. Norman unbuckled, reclined his own seat with a memorable amount of resistance, and lay down sideways, hands under his head, looking at Neil observantly. After some five minutes;

"Smells like dust and pine trees in here." Neil looked at him.

"Well you smell like chocolate." And then he gave him a kiss. "Taste like chocolate, too." There was a good deal more kissing after that.

~

They returned to the house sometime past eleven, and the door was locked, and after incessantly singing Skeletons on Parade (which quickly escalated into yelling) Mitch opened the door, clad only in boxers and looking for all the world like he'd just been woken from a coma. He stood in front of the two smiling, singing boys, without opening his eyes once, until they stopped.

"What are you, drunk or something? You'd never do this if mom were home. Get inside before somebody calls the police. Jeez, guys." The both of them obeyed, giggling and shoving all the way to the kitchen, where things took on a more serious tone as they decided what to eat. They ended up with separately pieced-together dishes, the ingredients of which covered the entire island counter, and which Mitch, who to their surprise was still awake, swore from the livingroom that he would not be cleaning up. They late-night-talked about things for a while after their food was eaten, and after they had put up the remains of their meals Norman suddenly found himself with too much adrenaline-produced energy to keep himself from backing Neil against the refrigerator and continuing from where their car adventures had left off. After a few minutes, there was an exasperated moan of;

"Good night, guys," from the hallway, and that was all it took to immediately send them into a fit of laughter, but Norman didn't keep his lips away from Neil's for long, and kissed him even through their receding giggles; and the sound of Mitch's door shutting confirmed that he was really going to sleep this time. Sooner than later, their breathing became a little too loud, and their hands a little too jerky, and their bodies a little too taut against each other, and Neil was the one to stop things where they were.

"Hey - Norman - I'm - I mean, let's do something else - you know?"

"Y-yeah, sorry, yeah."

"It's not that - I mean, you know."

"Yeah. No, let's go...watch a movie or something."

So they curled up in the livingroom and found a good film to fall asleep to, but neither of their bodies would let them forget just how much they had wanted to do something more than usual to one another on that refrigerator.

~

 


End file.
